Aqualung
"Aqualung" is a song by Jethro Tull, and appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock on the 8th tier which is the playlist of Casey Lynch. Star Challenges Guitar * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 268,600 Platinum: 334,400 Diamond: 411,600 * ALT STRUM: Alternate up and down strumming in the marked sections. Gold: 363 Platinum: 510 Diamond: 696 * BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 3.00x Platinum: 3.50x Diamond: 4.25x Bass * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 135,300 Platinum: 178,100 Diamond: 202,000 * NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 100 Platinum: 250 Diamond: 400 Drums * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 253,300 Platinum: 347,900 Diamond: 418,200 * DRUM SUSTAIN HITS: Aim for lots of hits during Sustains. Gold: 13 Platinum: 26 Diamond: 60 Vocals * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 69,000 Platinum: 95,600 Diamond: 119,800 * STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 15,000 Platinum: 30,000 Diamond: 40,000 Band * STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 480,000 Platinum: 955,000 Diamond: 1,455,000 * NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 581,000 Platinum: 1,019,000 Diamond: 1,535,000 * STAR POWER RELAY: Work together to keep SP active. Gold: 39,00s Platinum: 58,00s Diamond: 98,00s Sections Breathing Apparatus 1 Electric 1A Electric 1B Acoustic 1A Acoustic 1B Snorkelin' A Snorkelin' B Snorkelin' C Self Centered Solo A Self Centered Solo B Self Centered Solo C Acoustic 2A Acoustic 2B Breathing Apparatus 2 Electric 2A Electric 2B Under Water Diving Lyrics Sitting on the park bench Eyeing little girls with bad intent heh heh Snot running down his nose Greasy fingers smearing shabby clothes Hey aqualung Drying in the cold sun Watching as the frilly panties run Hey aqualung Feeling like a dead duck Spitting out pieces of his broken luck Whoa aqualung Sun streakin' cold An old man wandering lonely Taking time the only way he knows Leg hurtin' bad As he bends to pick a dog-end He goes down to the bog And warms his feet Feeling alone The army's up the road Salvation à la mode And a cup of tea Aqualung my friend Don't you start away uneasy You poor old sod You see, it's only me Yeah Do you still remember A December's foggy freeze When the ice that clings on to your beard It was screaming agony Hey! And you snatch your rattling rattling last breaths Oh with deep-sea-diver sounds And the flowers bloom like Madness in the spring Sun streakin' cold An old man wandering lonely Taking time the only way he knows Leg hurting bad As he bends to pick a dog-end He goes down to the bog And warms his feet Oh ho ho Feeling alone The army's up the road Salvation à la mode And a cup of tea Aqualung my friend Don't you start away uneasy You poor old sod You see, it's only me Eee hee Oh ho ho Bee dee dee dee Bee bee dee dee dee dee Dee dee dee dee dee dee Dee dee dah dee Aqualung my friend Don't you start away uneasy You poor old sod You see, it's only me Yeah Mmm Sitting on the park bench Eyeing little girls with bad intent yeah Snot running down his nose Greasy fingers smearing shabby clothes Hey aqualung Drying in the cold sun Watching as the frilly panties run Hey aqualung Feeling like a dead duck Spitting out pieces of his broken luck Hey aqualung Ow Whoa Aqualung Songwriters *Ian Anderson *Jennifer Anderson External links *Aqualung on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Songs Category:8th Tier